Panther Memes/Quotes
'Mr. Bey's "You are..." Quotes' You are an imposter! You are a collection snubber! You are a hoarder! You are in error! You are a library deadbeat! You are a desk defacer! You are a desk bully! You are a desk intimidator! You are a crevice violator! You are a stapler usurper! You are a usurper! You are a chair misuser! You are an alley cat! You are a seal! You are a pithy writer! You are a grade bully! You are a paper sabeuter! You are a weapon simulator! You are politically incorrect! You are a seat usurper! You are a note-taking deviator! You are a grade manipulator! You are a nascent nailclipper! You are a carpet corrupter! You are a basket neglector! You are a notes interloper! You are an under-desk usurper! You are an under-desk interloper! You are an encroacher! You are a Nazi! You are a nasal excavator! 'Mr. Bey's Medical Dictionary' Pre-nursing Home Syndrome Type One: You are rocking back and forth in your chair. Transition Phase: You see little green men on your desk. Type Two: You are reaching out for other people. Sea World Syndrome You are looking in other classrooms and everyone in the room is observing you. Elvis Syndrome You "Elvis" the dictionaries on the shelf, leaving imperfect indentations. Self-dismissal Syndrome You seem to believe that you can leave without being dismissed. Harpoon Syndrome You lean back on the whiteboard like a harpoon has been shot through you. Metal Plate Syndrome Your head constantly is attracted to the Smartboard because there is a metal plate in your head. Floating Desk Syndrome You lift up your desk with your legs and it "breathes". Adolescent Snow Syndrome Every time you look out the window and it is snowing, it is as if this is the first time you have ever seen snow, as you fix your gaze on the strange white particles. Paper Suction Syndrome There were 60 copies and 45 kids and now there are 0 copies yet still 45 kids. Jumping Jack Syndrome You jump out of your seat as if you were startled. Multipurpose Room Syndrome You are talking/yelling/shouting as if you were in the multipurpose room. Pinball Machine Syndrome A combination of Adolescent Snow Syndrome ''and ''Jumping Jack Syndrome. You jump out of your seat to look at the snow, like the flippers hitting the ball in a pinball machine. Gerund Jump This infamous condition ails the victim by causing him/her to mark every word ending in -ing as a gerund. Participle Pounce Coined by Gianni Hsieh, this slightly less severe illness causes the victim to mark every word ending in -ed or -ing as a participle. This illness can conflict with Gerund Jump for obvious reasons, causing brain damage and severe trauma. Infinitive Incompetence Coined by Nikhil Sivapatham, this minor illness rarely affects the bright minds of Panthers. Nevertheless, students occasionally mark every phrase starting with "to" as an infinitive. Also known as Type 2 Preposition Prejudice, credit to Bethany Simos. Preposition Prejudice A term coined by Bethany Simos to describe mistaking a preposition for a verbal. Type 1: You think that the words "concerning" or "considering" are participles even though they are prepositions. Type 2: See Infinitive Incompetence Self-Seat-Reassignment Syndrome You seem to believe that you can sit wherever you please. Happens often during Supervised Study. Chronic Counting Syndrome You keep looking at the clock and in your madness, you repeatedly state how many minutes there are until class is over. Fill in the blank: We only have ______ minutes left! '' ''Alley Cat Syndrome You like to prowl around in the alley between the ramp and the Pod.' Self-Scheduling Syndrome A peculiar mental affliction in which you seem to believe that you can make your own schedule (trips to the water fountain, etc.) 'Mr. Bey's Miscellaneous Quotes' The first ten minutes of Supervised Study is silent. Thanks for coming! Sign 1 Sign 2 Sign 3 Interesting... No, the other . Thank you, Mr. Bey. You're sitting up straight, facing forward, feet centered under the desk, back parallel to the back of the chair, and books centered on your desk. Excellent! Superlative! Hoist the chairs! We are dismissed! , sit down. , sit down. , sit down. , sit down. , sit down. , sit down... Sergeant at arms! When grading, be meaner than a junkyard dog. What a cacophony in sector ! Ooooooh... the frigid winds of rejection... Worry about the D-O, not the D-U-E! (Occasionally, you can worry about the D-E-W) Oh man, that's really cool! Them dotted lines are going right down the middle of my car! Prepare to be socially ostracized! "Lucy in the Sky" (with Diamonds) I am not addicted to you! Constructive criticism... not YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD! We have an excellent usurper! There is no future fairy! There is no carpet fairy! Are you Bidening me? Psychedelic psychedelia You have been sabotaged! Don't just sit there and think "derp!" Turn to them and say, WE ARE DOING THIS ALONE! High school social life! Unfortunate... Another simple solution to a complex problem! We have an imposter! You chose ''not to bring your assignment. Instead of packets, we have ''documents. Instead of homework, we have assignments. Deep-fried Greek columns Welcome back! Mr. Bey seconds: 60 seconds, 50 seconds, 23 seconds, 10.3 seconds, 5 seconds, 2.2 seconds, 1.5 seconds, time! Prowling around like a Panther Do I look like the amazing Rubberman? Your seat is for your seat, not your feet! What are you doing, the Watusi? And the world is once again, safe for democracy! You're encroaching... There is no plasticine porter with a looking glass tie. Now, don't do a John Hancock! There is no great god Ferrinus. 'Mr. Bey's Private Enterprises - Meetings Conviently Occur During 6th Hour!' Café 201 Speed Lessons Focus Classes Gender Confusion Clinic 201 Juggling Clinic 201 Comedy Club 201 Laughing Managment Classes Time Management Seminar Grammar Clinic 201 Calmness Clinic 201 Heartbreak Hotel 201 Swipecard Jail 201 Noise Control Clinic 201 'Mr. Bey's Index of Poetry' Some wear pajamas, Some wear pants, What does it matter, Just so you can dance... At a social whist party! +++++ There once was a man with his feet on the seat, Which is just as crazy as his seat on the feet. Noticed by Bey, His feet did not stay, Up in the seat for his seat! +++++ There once was a man named Green, Whose Anne Frank text he had not seen. +++++ There once a man from Timbuktu, Whose limericks ended at line two. 'Student Quotes' Esculent! (Bailey Chen) Tuft Luck (Gianni Hsieh by Bailey Chen) Look at that Rotter 1 2 3 (Bailey Chen) Mr. Dundee! (Gianni Hsieh by Bailey Chen) Aiya(h)! (Most Asians) Bob the Dinoflagellate (Jakob Myers) Cosine, secant, tangent, sine, three point one four five one nine. Square root, cube root, BTU, sequence, series, limits too. Rah. (Spirit Stick 2012-2013) It's not just Gambia. It's THE Gambia. (Bethany Simos) Steam machine! (Mr. Bey by Chris Ng) House party! (Jakob Myers) My dad's a pilot and when you see a duck, you gotta hit it with a shovel (Jack Brandt) Unskilled worker (Gianni Hsieh) Das bad (Gianni Hsieh) So funneh (Gianni Hsieh) Luftwaffle (Gianni Hsieh) Because they're sadistic (Adam Brown) Dumb child (Gianni Hsieh) Interesting seat you have there... (Jack Brandt)